


Krupp Fucks Himself

by Skrellogs



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Hero Worship, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Self-cest, alter ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrellogs/pseuds/Skrellogs
Summary: Krupp has long since discovered his alter-ego, and, through their strange relationship, give each other a little self love.





	Krupp Fucks Himself

**Author's Note:**

> been a fan of the books since i was 6 and all you fake ass fans here bcos of the movie can choke

Krupp sat at the foot of his bed, glancing at himself in the mirror. He wore nothing but his underpants. The rest of his body else was left completely bare. Even his toupee was left off. This was the only way he could see his lover in person. Captain Underpants, the man he loved, was, in more ways than one, a part of himself. He was essentially his other half, his alter ego. However, it was impossible for them to coexist. They could never be in the same place at the same time. When Captain Underpants takes over, Krupp goes away, his being is stored into their body's subconscious until he is reawakened by a dose of water. None of them ever remembered anything that happened during their absence.

Krupp wasn't even aware of Captain's existence for a good year, until those meddlesome kids, George and Harold, finally confessed after their principal managed to catch himself-or, rather, what he assumed was himself-on the local news. The kids explained that they'd hypnotized him during another office visit, and that he's been a great hero ever since, saving countless lives and thwarting many evildoers. He was furious, not at all hesitating to punishing the boys with a few months of detention. No wonder there'd be mornings where he'd wake up with bruises and agonizing back pain, as well as the severe fits of memory loss and black outs. He couldn't believe it. Hypnotized into becoming their stupid comic book character? Not only that, but one that runs around _half naked?!_

However, despite the silliness of his attire...the Captain _was_ quite fetching.

Mr. Krupp would be lying if he said that he wasn't intrigued every time he saw himself-er, Captain Underpants- on TV. He was brave, selfless, kind, witty-the exact opposite of Krupp. He'd watch the Captain save people without concern for himself, receive admiration from dozens of thankful citizens. He sounded like a great man. If only they could communicate...

He soon got the idea to leave notes for the Captain. The first note he left was set next to a framed photo of himself in order to properly introduce himself. He explained that their personalities switch every time they hear the sound of fingers snapping or are hit with water, as well as instructing him to write a response before pouring a glass over his head. Krupp snapped his own fingers, then blacked out, coming back with a soaking wet torso. He glanced down at the note left behind by the Captain, and it was...far less intelligent than he had anticipated. They truly were polar opposites, after all. At least they were both introduced and aware of each others' existence. 

That note was the first of many. Krupp would often take advantage of his alter ego's existence, leaving around reminders to take out the trash or reinforce the outside fence before snapping his fingers and letting the Captain do everything for him. He'd also leave behind angry notes. He'd chastise him for being too rough during his crime fighting sprees and remind him that they shared the same injuries. Captain Underpants would leave notes that wished him a great day at work, or notes that reminded him to grab the lunch he packed before he left. As often as Krupp forgot about certain things, the Captain truly was a hero. 

For the first few months, it was a purely platonic friendship, until Captain Underpants left a confession note next to Krupp's nightstand. It surprised him how dirty the note became as he read, the note explaining how the Captain would wear his toupee and touch himself while pretending he was Krupp. He never expected such behavior from such a seemingly innocent man, but his rising boner reminded him that they shared the same body with the same brain and the same kinks. 

It was now a year into their relationship, and they led an active, albeit unusual, sexual relationship. They would each take pictures of each other for the other, either leaving them on Krupp's phone or hiding them around the house as if it were Easter. They'd also surprise each other with gifts, which could br anything from a box of chocolates or a fancy sex toy. It didn't stop there, however. They'd also take turns during sex. Krupp would command the Captain to sit on a dildo, then snap his fingers. The Captain would then obey and, upon completing his lover's request, tell Krupp what he wanted him to do before pouring water on himself. It would continue in that fashion until they both had a chance to come. And, of course, each session was recorded for the other to enjoy.

And here was Krupp, on another night after a long day at work, sitting naked in front of a mirror with nothing on but his underpants. He looked just like the Captain without his shitty toupee, and with this mirror, he could now witness firsthand what he would look like as he fucked himself. He glared into the mirror and slipped his thumb underneath the waistband. "You're beautiful, Captain," he said softly into the mirror. Captain Underpants couldn't hear him, but that didn't stop Krupp from praising him. He let him know every chance he had to make sure he knew because it wad true. Everything about him-his heroicism, his personality, his courage, his bright smile-all of it was beautiful. 

He slowly pushed down his freshly-bleached undergarments to reveal his decently-sized cock, plenty girthy and already a half chub. In the mirror, all he could imagine was his lover touching himself, the usually childlike man jerking himself, which made him go fully hard. He slowly began pumping, working into a faster motion. His breathing became faster as well as sweat began to form on his face. "C-Captain...!" he panted and gasped as the sweat began pouring down. He came fast, shooting milky white onto the mirror. He quickly grabbed the pen and pack of sticky notes from the bed with shaky hands and scribbled down a message, sticking it to the mirror next to the glob of cum before snapping his fingers.

Captain awoke, greeted by the aftermath of Krupp's orgasm and his still erect cock, along with the bright yellow note stuck to the fogged-up mirror. It read:

_"Lick it off!!!"_

The Captain, placing the toupee on his head, quickly got on his hands and knees. He lapped up his lover's semen, using the entirety of his tongue to bring in Krupp's taste. He licked and smacked his lips, swallowing every last bit of cum until nothing was left but the thirst for more. It was now his turn.

Captain Underpants sat back down on the messy, unkempt bed and fiddled around in the nightstand drawer, pulled out the long string of hot pink anal beads. Excitedly, he lied on his back and wiggled out of his underpants, kicking them into the floor. He spread his legs and used one hand to expose his asshole to the cool air. Letting out a short, deep breath, he brought the first bead to his anus with his other hand, his index finger slowly pushing inwards. The bead slipped past, disappearing inside him. With the first bead in, he grabbed onto his dick and started pumping as he continued inserting more beads, getting closer and closer to his orgasm as he got to the last pink ball. As he began to pull out the string, he came onto his belly with half of the beads still in his ass. He yanked out the last one and rested on the bed for several minutes.

Once he caught his breath, he made the bed and wiped the cum from the sheets. With the bedroom clean, he took his beads into the bathroom and began washing them, and then stepped into the shower, taking a good look in the mirror before turning on the water.

Krupp scrubbed off the jizz and sweat from every nook and cranny, opening his mouth under the shower head to rinse out the salty taste. He dried off, stepped into his striped pajamas, and lied down, but didn't sleep for a long while. He smiled, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know what he and the Captain had. He didn't know if he could even call them a couple. He had no idea what to call their relationship, but he knew it was special, and it was beautiful because, in this way, they'd truly be together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed my literature, please don't forget to make like a tree and leaf a kudos


End file.
